User talk:System K
Welcome back... I see you've comeback. Btw, don't you notice my e-mail? Well, it doesn't matter anymore since it seems that you have decided to return to this community. I'm glad with your decision. Good for you, bro..!!! Pronunciation 01:29, December 11, 2011 (UTC) More snapshots... PICT0073.JPG|SF /w Voiture Lumiere PICT0074.JPG|SF /w Voiture Lumiere Just read your e-mails (there are 2 but I just realized it 0_o I'll give my feedback soon, since I was kidnapped by my family to celebrate Christmas T_T Enjoy my photos. The wings of light are cool, huh? Pronunciation 12:08, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Check this out... GN-Sword IV Full Saber for MG!! Just got this thing this morning. I'll show you the assembled photo soon after I finish it. Heheh... PICT0078.JPG PICT0077.JPG PICT0076.JPG Pronunciation 11:43, January 8, 2012 (UTC) This Full Saber is not so Full Saber actually... Here, I just complete the 1/100 Full Saber, still unpainted or decalled though... MG Full Saber 01.JPG|This thing is only consists of 4 runners... MG Full Saber 02.JPG|Straight Build... MG Full Saber 03.JPG|In my hand, the large GN-Sword Full Saber turn into tiny GN-Knife Full Razor... MG Full Saber 04.JPG|See an accident in my thumb? Even an expert make mistakes... MG Full Saber 05.JPG|Comparison with ARF's Tactical Arm... I'll paint it soon. Suddenly I'm lazy to do it because I am a bit disappointed with its simplicity. This thing is more appropriate to be categorized as a HG rather than MG. The detail is too simple. And the most nasty thing is; those GN-Gunblades doesn't even able to transform into gun mode. Look at the comparison with Astray Red Frame's tactical arm. Laughable, right? In my opinion, its too expensive for such a simple kit. In your country's currency, its cost about 36$. And I bought 2 of this thing (my plan is to put them on 00 Quanta & Exia). But, nothing to worry. I'm a modeler. I'm able to make it better somehow. Hopefully, it gonna be far better after painted and decalled. In this opportunity, I'll give my feedback for your e-mail. Reading your mail, I became grateful that I live in a country where there is no conscription. How does it feel? Terrible, isn't it? It seems we both suffer from a syndrome. If you suffer from that PTS, then I can't stand alone in the dark. Scary thoughts directly preoccupied when I was in darkness. Everyone got their own weakness, mate. So you do not need to be awkward about it. So you're an Indian. Have a Native American friend was a new experience for me. Thx for that. Allright, back to gunpla things. Are you aware of an error on MG Exia? You should know that it will be unable to move it legs sideways when you put the GN-Blades on its legs. You'll only able to move it front or rear side with the blades on the legs. That's why I decided to modified it, by placing the GN-Blades on the GN-Shield (I've already show you the photo, right). And I'll give it a Full Saber on its left shoulder soon after I finish it. Your choice for Astray Red Frame is a correct decision. The ARF is the most detailed MG so far, in my opinion. You've see the weapons in my photo above. Just pay attention to its fingers. You'll have to paint the parts that should be white manually. Look at the official picture of ARF. The fingers should have some white parts, but in the gunpla its fully red coloured. Okay then, I'll show you the photo of the complete painted and decalled Full Saber soon after I implement them...Pronunciation 13:55, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Well actually... Actually, I've been waiting for your work. In your message some time ago, you said that you would show me your handiwork to me if you are finished working on it. If it is over, would you show it to me? ^_^ BTW, it seems that you do not understand very well about the grades in gunpla. The nix providence you are talking about in your latest message, are you talking about this http://dalong.net/review/seed/d120/d120_p.htm ? Well, that's not an MG, my friend. It's a non-grade 1/100 kit. Most people considered non-grade 1/100 as HG since they have a similar level of detail as HG. If you want to know anything belonging to the MG, you can see it in this wikia's master grade page: http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/Master_Grade (some points in that page are my writtings ^_^). Or to make it more clear, you can see the review here: http://www.dalong.net/review/mg/mg_list1_e.htm . And of course, every MG kit has an MG logo on its box. Nevertheless, I still want to see your result. So I hope that you do not mind to show it off to me in your next message. ^_^. About the GN-Sword IV Full Saber, I'm left it to a friend for the paint. He's a professional modeler, unlike me who consider gunpla only as a mere hobby. Lately, I do not have enough time to spend my hobby. I'll show it to you when he has done it. Mark my words, Jace ^_^ Pronunciation 07:17, January 29, 2012 (UTC)